In My Arms
by FrozenAddict15
Summary: When Anna has a nightmare, and is frightened by a thunderstorm, Elsa has to be there to comfort her little sister.


**Hey guys. I just want to post a short story before I go back to school as a junior in high school. I hope you enjoy it.**

_Anna was sitting in her room, looking at a picture. Then, she saw a figure at the door._

_"Hello, Anna. It's nice to see you again." Hans said with a smirk._

_"Hans. What do you want?" Anna scowled_

_"Please, Anna. There isn't any reason to be rude." Hans said as he walked to Anna and got on his knee. "I've only come to ask you to marry me."_

_"Eww! No! Not after what happened with the kingdom! Do you actually have the nerves to come back here to ask me to marry you after you said you never loved me and even though Elsa would never give us the blessing? What could you hope to gain?" Anna asked loudly and rudely._

_"I will gain the throne." Hans replied._

_"You won't get that throne because Elsa is on that thone and she is going to stay on that throne!"_

_"Oh, dear Anna. She's not on the throne anymore. No one is."_

_"What are you talking about? Where's Elsa? What have you done with her?"_

_"Oh, Anna. Your sister is no longer with us. She's dead." Hans chuckled evilly._

_"What? No!" Anna replied._

_"And it seems that since you refuse to marry me, I guess you'll have to join your sister." Hans said as he pushed Anna on the ground, and put his foot on her back to make sure she wouldn't move. Anna heard the sword unsheath. "Goodbye Anna." he said before bringing the sword over._

_"NOOOO!" Anna shouted as they sword came down on her neck._

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Anna screamed as she jumped up from her sleep. She breathed heavily and looked around the room to see it was night time. Her room was dark, but she didn't see any figure at the door. She let out a long sigh of relief.

Suddenly, thunder boomed and shook the castle. This scared Anna causing her to scream. She looked at the door to see a tall figure. She figured it was her dream coming true. She thought it was Hans. She screamed again when the figure ran to her. The figure came closer and lightning lit up outside to show that the figure was Elsa.

"Oh, Elsa." Anna gasped. "Thank goodness. It's just you."

Elsa saw Anna was full of fear and she was shaking. Elsa quickly sat on the edge of the bed. "Anna? Did you have a nightmare?" she asked concerned as Anna sat next to her.

Anna could only nod in response as she grabbed Elsa's arm and gripped it tightly. Elsa put her arm around Anna and pulled her close. "It was Hans. He killed you and then he killed me." she said as sob escaped from her.

"Oh, Anna." Elsa said soothingly as she started to stroke Anna's hair. "Don't worry. Hans is long gone. He's never gonna come back and hurt you or me or others. I won't let him hurt you. I promise."

Anna moved closer to Elsa when more thunder boomed. Elsa remembered that Anna had a fear of thunderstorms that she had never been able to get rid of. It only got worse when their parents died.

"It's okay, Anna. It's just thunder."

Then lightning lit the room again, causing Anna to flinch and wrap her arms around Elsa. Elsa wrapped her other arm around Anna, holding her tightly.

"Don't leave me, Elsa. P-Please." Anna whimpered.

"Shh. I'm not going anywhere." Elsa whispered, then placing a kiss on Anna's forehead.

More thunder rolled which caused Anna to whimper weakly and moved closer to Elsa. Elsa held Anna tightly. Elsa then remembered something her mom would do to her when she was scared; she would sing to her.

"I'm sorry, Elsa, That I'm afraid of..." Anna started but was frighten by more thunder and lightning. She let out another whimper and sob. She hid in Elsa's shoulder.

"Anna, you don't have to be sorry for anything. You know, when I was younger, I was afraid of storms just like you."

"W-Why aren't you afraid of them now?"

"Well, when people get older, some people get use to them. Soon, the begin to like them. But others always have a fear of them. But Anna, you need to remember that you don't have to be alone with this anymore. I'm always gonna be here for you."

"Promise?" Anna whimpered quietly.

"I promise." Elsa replied in a whisper.

Suddenly, another roll of thunder boomed after lightning lit the sky again. The thunder rolled loudly and shook the castle. Anna let out a small scream and held Elsa so tight, Elsa could barely breath. After the thunder stopped rolling, Anna loosen her grip on her older sister.

"Shh. Shh. Shhh. It's okay, Anna. I'm right here. It's all right."

Anna let out small, weak whimpers. Elsa then remembered a song her mom use to sing to her when she was afraid of storms. She started to hum softly, then started to sing.

_**Your baby blues. **__Elsa started, making eye contact with Anna to see her bright blue eyes._

_**So full of wonder.**_

_**Your curly cues.**_

_**Your contagious smile. **__Elsa saw a small smile crrep up on Anna's face._

_**And as I watch.**_

_**You start to grow up.**_

_**All I can do.**_

_**Is hold you tight. **__Elsa pulled Anna closer to her and held her tighter._

_**Knowing clouds will rage on. **__the sisters saw the lightning light the room again._

_**Storms will race in. **__Anna flinched again when thunder shook the castle again._

_**But you will be safe in my arms. **__Elsa noticed Anna hid her face in Elsa's shoulder again._

_**Rains will pour down.**_

_**Waves will crash around.**_

_**But you will be safe in my arms.**_

_**Story books.**_

_**Full of fairy tales.**_

_**Of kings and queens.**_

_**And the bluest skies.**_

_**My heart is torn. **__Anna looked up to Elsa._

_**Just in knowing.**_

_**That someday you'll see the truth from lies. **__Elsa wiped a stray tear from Anna's cheek._

_**When the clouds rage on.**_

_**Storms will race in.**_

_**But you will be safe.**_

_**In my arms.**_

_**Rains will fall down.**_

_**Waves will crash around.**_

_**But you will be safe in my arms.**_

_**Castles, they may crumble.**_

_**Dreams may not come true.**_

_**But you are never all alone.**_

_**'Cause I will always.**_

_**Always love you. **__Anna formed a smile when Elsa sang that. Elsa formed a bigger smile._

_**When the clouds rage on.**_

_**Storms will race in.**_

_**But you will be safe in my arms.**_

_**Rains will fall down. **__Lightning lit the sky and thunder boomed again._

_**Waves will crash around.**_

_**But you will be safe.**_

_**In my arms.**_

_**In my arms. **__Elsa finished, placing a kiss on Anna's head._

"Elsa, that, that was amazing." Anna said.

"Thank you. Mom always sang it to me when I was afraid of storms."

"Elsa, thank you for coming for me. I really needed someone to comfort me."

"Of course, Anna. I'll always be here for you now. You don't ever have to worry about me shutting you out ever again."

"Never?" Anna asked.

"Never. I will never shut you out or hurt you again."

"I'm glad to hear that. I love you, Elsa."

"I love you, too, Anna." Elsa said as she pulled Anna in for a full hug. Anna let out a content sigh on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa smiled at the sound of it.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Could you sleep with me tonight?" Anna asked, releasing Elsa.

"Of course I will, Anna."

"Thank you." Anna said cheerfully as she laid back down on her bed, leaving room for Elsa. Elsa laid down next to her baby sister. Elsa crawled over and placed a kiss on Anna's cheek. Anna formed a bigger smile. "Good night, Elsa."

"Good night, my precious little sister." Elsa said, stroking Anna's cheek. She soon laid down and tried to fall asleep. She heard another roll of thunder, and heard Anna roll closer to Elsa. Elsa turned over to Anna and wrapped an arm around Anna to comfort her. Anna was still shaking, but not as bad at the fact that Elsa was with her. "I love you so much, Anna." she said as she pulled Anna closer to her. She saw Anna formed the biggest smile. Elsa smiled at her little sister smiling. Soon, the sisters were able to fall into a peaceful sleep.

Anna soon started another dream.

* * *

_She was in the courtyard where Elsa had covered it with ice where they would skate. Anna saw she had skates on and she could try to skate to Elsa, who was right ahead of her. She knew that didn't skate, but it was worth a try. She tried to glide, but lost her balance. She started to fall, and she knew it was going to be painful. But, she was caught by someone. She saw Elsa supporting her._

_"Thanks, Elsa." Anna said as Elsa placed her on her own feet again._

_"Still having trouble?" Elsa giggled._

_Anna nodded with a smile._

_"Come on. You can do it. Like this." Elsa said as she had Anna watch her footing for skating. Anna started to do it. "That's it! You're doing it!" she shouted._

_"I am? All right!" Anna said as she started to glide foward. Then, knowing it would happen, she lost her footing and fell backwards. "Ow." Anna could hear Elsa skating to her._

_"Are you okay, Anna?" Elsa asked concerned. Her eyes full of worry._

_"I think so." Anna said as she tried to sit up but was caught by Elsa's embrace._

_"Anna, you did it."_

_"No I didn't. I only skated for five seconds."_

_"That's still better than nothing. You wanna try again?" Elsa asked, releasing Anna._

_Anna shook her head and they both got to their feet. "I think I did something to my back." she groaned._

_"All right. Come on. Let's go back inside and see what we can do about that."_

_"Okay." Anna said as they started to skate back to the castle. Anna was still groaning. Soon, she wasn't on her feet anymore. She was picked up by someone. She saw it was Elsa. "Now this I like."_

_Elsa let out a light chuckle before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Anna."_

Before Anna could respond, she woke up. She looked over to Elsa to see her sleeping peacefully. She also noticed the storm had finally stopped. She moved over to Elsa and wrapped her arms around her older sister. "I love you, too, Elsa." Soon, Anna fell asleep again.

But Anna wasn't the only one having dreams. Soon, Elsa started one.

* * *

_Elsa was downstairs, looking for Anna. "Anna? Anna, where are you?"_

_Soon, she heard Anna coming down the railing of the stairs. "Hey, Elsa!" she shouted as she came closer. She started to fall but Elsa was there to catch her. "Whoa! Thanks!"_

_"Anna, I've told you I don't like you going down the stairs like that. It's dangerous." Elsa said, placing Anna back on her feet._

_"Yeah, but it's fun." Anna laughed. "So, do you want to do something together?"_

_"Sure. What do you want to do?"_

_"Well..." Anna said, going into thought. She let out a small gasp when she had the greatest idea. "Do you want to build a snowman?"_

_Elsa let out a small gasp at the question. For years, she was asked that, and for the first time in forever, she could finally say yes. She brought Anna in for a hug. "Oh, Anna. I thought you'd never ask. Of course I want to build a snowman."_

_Anna smiled at Elsa's answer. "I love you, Elsa."_

Elsa woke up before she could answer. She saw Anna's arms wrapped around her. She thought that she had another dream. She wrapped both of her arms around Anna for an embrace. "I love you too, Anna." she said before drifting to sleep again.

**The song I used was "In My Arms" from Plumb.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time...**


End file.
